The mortals came crashing in
by SomethingAwesome-VeryAmazing
Summary: The demigods' secret society changes drastically when a mortal hears of their existance. Suddenly, the mortals want to find them all. The 7 disappear, along with other heroes. Now, it's up to new heroes to get them back. But will these new heroes be up to the task? Who will they be? That's what you'll help me decide through submitting OCs. SYOC, closed. Apologies!
1. Chapter 1

**Do not blame me if this isn't a perfect story. I can't guarantee perfect flowing, or good dialogue.** **The one thing I can guarantee however, is perfect spelling and grammar. I promise that the spelling in this story will be no less than perfect.** **If it isn't, please let me know and I will edit it immediately.**

 **I am not the type to follow the crowd, so I'll just go ahead and say that I don't have rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If Rick Riordan reads this, I am going to say that this is a non-profit, fan based, fanfiction. (I would also be honored.)**

 **Now that that's done, we can start with the actual submission.** **I am new on this site (this account belonged to a friend of mine who gave it to me yesterday) so I don't know a lot, but I am aware that this sort of story is called an SYOC, correct?** **If I'm right, and I usually am, SYOC mean Submit Your Original Character.**

 **I have some rules...**

 **1\. If you'd like, you may add one power of your choice to your character -provided it makes sense, and I will tell you if it doesn't- from another fandom. You heard me correctly. Go ahead.**

 **2\. No weird powers, like "a daughter of Poseidon who is immune to fire", or a "son of Demeter who has lazer eyes". No lazer eyes. You may have immunity to fire, however, not with children of Poseidon. I cannot stress this enough. No. Unexplained. Powers. Please.**

 **3\. You must give them a flaw AND a fatal flaw. They are different concepts, I promise you.**

 **4\. Please don't make them be dating main PJO characters. No people who have crushes on Percy and Percy has crushes on them back. I've seen it happen.**

 **5\. NOTHING SEXUAL! I'm not kidding, young people may be reading this.**

 **6\. No half monsters. Period.**

 **7\. No children below 5, no people above 23.**

 **8\. Don't make a clone of a main character.**

 **9\. Children of canon characters are advised against.**

 **That's about it for the rules. This takes place starting on January 7th, 2016. Now, for the OC submission form.**

 **(Note: I am making my own, not as a main character or an important character in general, I mean as a reference. If you'd like your character to be friends with this character, be my guest.)**

 **Full name and nicknames: Ryuhi (he doesn't know his middle name) Naruko. No nicknames**

 **Age and birthday: Age 17,**

 **Gender and pronouns: Male, he/him pronouns**

 **Mortal or demigod: Roman demigod**

 **Godly parent (if demigod): Mercury**

 **Mortal parent: He never knew her. He was found by Lupa at a young age and brought to Camp Jupiter immediately**

 **Background: Born, mother disappeared, he was brought to Camp Jupiter, lived there happily ever since**

 **Religious beliefs (if mortal): He's a demigod**

 **Height and weight: 5'11, 170 lb**

 **Eye color and other descriptions of eyes: Blue eyes, almond shaped and big**

 **Hair color and other descriptions of hair: Black from Asian decent, slightly longer than Jason's, fluffy**

 **Complexion: Tan, olive complexion**

 **Race and or ethnicity (necessary for background only, I don't have a preference): Asian and Roman**

 **Gods met: None, Camp Jupiter doesn't have a lot of godly visits. He was washing dishes when Juno came and sick when Mars did**

 **Powers: Lock picking (read demigod diaries), lock sensing, trap sensing, stealing, speed, pranking**

 **Weapon and fighting style: Fights with a sword, relies heavily on distraction**

 **Sexuality: Bisexual, biromantic**

 **Romantic "type": Taller than him, preferably, stronger and usually nicer**

 **Romantic interests: Nobody yet (he's looking**

 **Romantic status: Single**

 **Friends: Frank (I'm not being racist, he is a very kind person, and Praetor. Not all Asians are friends), Hazel, Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, and others**

 **Enemies: Octavian and his friends**

 **Best friend: He doesn't choose favorites**

 **Worst enemy: He doesn't choose keast favorites either**

 **Most trusted person: Probably Reyna**

 **Personality: Cheerful, fair, clever, good at math, trusting, curious, mischievous, playful, teasing, slightly flirtatious, good sense of humor, open, never serious, lazy, procrastinator**

 **Inspiration (what drives them to continue fighting?): Keeping his home and family safe**

 **Fears: Dying**

 **Flaws: Never serious, lazy, procrastinator**

 **Fatal flaw: Never serious. Doesn't take things seriously enough, or if he does, he doesn't show it**

 **Temper: Well-tempered, not easily provoked**

 **Kinds of people they are friends with: Nice people**

 **Kinds of people they aren't friends with: Not nice people**

 **How main do you want them to be (give me a straight answer, I will listen. I will inform you to choose how main you want them to be if you don't, because I need to know, unless you feel very strongly about not having a preference): Not main at all, a side character made as a reference**

 **Their home: Camp Jupiter**

 **Are you okay with them dying (again, straight answer. Don't say "I don't know."): Yeah, I don't care at all**

* * *

 **I wish you luck on your character. Please do not make all Greek demigods, I need mortals and Romans too.**

 **Good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Awesome allowed me to work on the chapter for them. Thank the gods that I exist!**

 **Me: Hi. My name's Amazing. VeryAmazing, in fact.**

 **SomethingAwesome was unable to update the story due to a technicality. Want details? PM me. Anyway, I think you guys are such awesome readers and patient peoples (except for you, Chris. You keep PMing which is why I'm taking it into my own hands. :P) that you deserve an update. So HERE! (Drops update in lap)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this. Really, Ricky owns the world, y'all own the characters, and Something owns the plot. None of this is mine, sad to say. But do I sound like Rick Riordan to you?**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It seemed to her like there was no end to it.

War, after war, after war. How could she stop it? There was always a way. Always somebody worthy of fighting against whatever was there.

Not anymore. Nobody was left. Even she didn't think she was worthy.

And she believed it. Until Kinako Rune came to Camp.

* * *

Isabelle Marie Wessen scratched her head, deep in thought. Her dark blue eyes were almost closed, it would seem as though she was about to fall asleep. Which was not true. Isabelle spent more time during the night at Camp trying to think of a solution to the problem that the demigods now faced. Finally, she gave a deep, girlish sigh and ran her hands through her curly black hair in frustration-there would be no answers tonight. It would have been easier for her to speak to somebody about the matter. But there was nobody to speak to. All of her cabin mates were sleeping-as was expected from children of Hypnos. Oh, how she longed to follow suit!

But there was no helping it. For the last couple nights, sleep had seemed impossible.

Isabelle excepted that she must do something to clear her head-sit by the ocean, perhaps? There wasn't anything much better to do. She stood, slipping on some flip flops that didn't seem to belong to her. Clovis', maybe? It didn't matter, her older brother spent more time sleeping than he did awake. Isabelle grabbed a coat and pulled it on, then walked out the door of the Hypnos cabin.

She expected to get a face of comfortably cool air, a change from the warm air of the Hypnos cabin. Instead, the air was almost identical to the air inside the place where Isabelle dwelt, almost as if whoever controlled the weather here wanted everybody to sleep peacefully.

Isabelle knew that the harpies might eat her, but she was well prepared for any situation like that. Everybody had to be. Mortals had started to-no, the time for that is not the present.

She strolled casually to the beach, sitting down with her legs tucked under her. She stared at the waves, seemingly crawling up to her knees. She sat like that for a long time, until darkness consumed her, right there next to the ocean.

* * *

Isabelle woke up slowly, rather than sitting up abruptly and thinking "why is my arm missing?" like one might expect after sleeping outside at Camp. She slowly stirred and came into consciousness. She allowed herself to lie there for as long as she dared, knowing things had to be done. Finally, the daughter of Hypnos roused herself and stood, brushing sand off her clothes and out of her hair. After fussing for a few moments over that last couple of grains of sand in her hair, she decided to leave it and walked back to the main part of Camp, yawning as she did so.

Nobody was awake yet, that much Isabelle could tell. She stood in the center of the Camp and decided to check on Thalia's tree. Thalia wasn't the tree anymore, but everybody still called it that. She trekked up the hill and arrived next to it, staring as the dragon-she could never remember his name-snoozed dreamily, as she had been doing just moments before.

Isabelle walked up to the fleece, glimmering rhapsodically in the tall oak tree. She reached out and stroked ir gently; it swayed in the cool morning breeze that had been strangely absent the night before. Isabelle loved company, but being alone like this wasn't too bad.

As it must be in stories, however, no character can spend time alone for long periods of time unless they are in peril.

Which is why Isabelle was pulled out of her reverie to see two figures walking up the hill, on the side opposite the Camp. One had the unmistakable "limp" of a Satyr. His hair was brown, but Isabelle couldn't make out the details from where she stood. There was a girl walking next to him, with straight brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She had a shimmering sword in her hand, and some monster dust on her clothes. Otherwise, she appeared rather uninjured. If she was in fact a demigod, like Isabelle, she either had already been trained in combat-Isabelle doubted it-or was really lucky, like her friend Yami from Camp Jupiter, who was a son of Fortuna. The girl and the Satyr made their way up the hill.

Isabelle didn't recognize the Satyr, and she definitely didn't recognize the girl. The girl had dark brown eyes the color of melted chocolate, with streaks of gray mixed in. They intrigued Isabelle, she'd never seen somebody with eyes that big before. The girl's hair, up close, appeared to be soft and silky. Isabelle thought of a strange mental image of a bunch of random people touching this girl's hair and smiled despite herself, which resulted in the girl staring at Isabelle as if she was insane. She probably was.

The girl met Isabelle's eyes, obviously confused. She looked at her Satyr friend with a unreadable expression on her face. Isabelle decided to break the silence with something friendly.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, random girl off the-erm, shall I call it forest, as there is no street around here," the girl smiled. "I can tell you all about Camp Half Blood soon, but you must be tired! What's your name? I'm Isabelle Wessen, by the way. You can call me Izzy." What she didn't say was that she would probabky be very uncomfortable if the girl _didn't_ call her Izzy.

"Nice to meet you, Isabelle." _Aww damn._ Thought Isabelle. _We've got another smartass around here._ "I'm Kinako Rune. But you don't need to tell me about my status as a demigod. I already know."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Me: How'd you like it? Did I portray your characters correctly?**

 **Sorry if your character was not in here. :( I didn't have enough time.**

 **Bye peeps!**


End file.
